Argentina VS Alemania ¡¿Y México!
by Sha-Lin
Summary: Argentina pierde contra Alemania, pero el más contento es México...Y ya no se que mas poner, lo siento mucho, pero no pude resistir la tentación. Sentimiento de hermandad, que no soy tan desgraciada xD


No saben cuanto lo siento, pero cuando el orgullo nacional sale no se le puede evitar xDD. Si, tengo que admitirlo, se sintieron bien rico esos goles...lo siento, pero aca el futbol tambien esta en las venas xDDD. No quise ofender a nadie, simplemente la idea salío después de ver el partido y estar celebrando con unos compas. Espero que nadie se sienta ;D, además que ni lo hice gacho xD, me arrepentí a la mitad.

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hidekz, bueno, excepto México Norte (José Francisco Fernández Sánchez), México Sur (Su hermana María (Itzel del Carmen Fernández Sanchéz)) y Argentina (Diego Fernández García)

* * *

-Woao Doitsu Doitsu, eres increíble!- lo felicitaba un admirado Italia regalándole un abrazo. El susodicho se sonrojo un poco mientras murmuraba unos débiles "no es para tanto" pero se dejaba abrazar por el veneciano. Todos estaban en casa de Sudáfrica no por nada era el mundial, uno de los eventos que unía a todos los países, inclusive a los que no participaban y en ese momento todas las felicitaciones y aplausos eran para Alemania y su equipo, quienes parecían dispuestos a llevarse la copa a casa, a pesar de que las primeras predicciones hubieran estado a favor del español.

-Hahahaha- las risas de un par de hermanos se escuchaban por toda la casa, mientras un castaño claro con una pinta de estar claramente encabronado se tapaba los oídos y se alejaba de ellos lo más rápido que podía, sin embargo parecían no querer dejarlo en paz.

-¡A ver par de boludos!, dejame de chingar, ¿va?, ¿que no recuerdan la goliza que les metí?- la mirada de Diego se tornó maliciosa, tratando de bajarles los humos a los mexicanos, después de todo ¿qué demonios les pasaba?, ni que hubieran ganado ellos… sin embargo estos no se dejaron amedrentar y siguieron burlándose.

-Pero es que Diego- le dijo malvadamente María- Semejante putiza que te metió Ludwig da pena, quiero decir 4-0…y con todo y tu Messi, ¿ya ves como dios no siempre te da la mano?- ambos hermanos siguieron molestándolo, pero Argentina no se iba a dejar asi como asi

-Pero las que les metí yo también está para recordar, 3-1…y eso que estaban tan felices con su "Chicharito" haha- trató de burlarse de ellos, pero la verdad era cierta, un 4-0 era más impresionante que un 3-1

-Mira cara de guajolote, tu sabes que de esos tres goles nada mas debió entrar uno. El primero fue una mentada del árbitro (Ya nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo con Arthur para llevarle una sorpresita) y el segundo no hubiera pasado si mis chicos no hubieran estado con ganas de partirle su madre al Rosseti ese, así que hubiera sido empate- se ufano un muy gallo Francisco, que llevaba uno de sus trajes de charro favorito para celebrar.

-Ha ¿yo cara de guajolote?, entonces tú que eres, ¿un nopal espinado?, de cualquier forma no me puedes echar la culpa de que tus jugadores tengan la inteligencia emocional de un niño de dos años, mira pibe, que de habernos pasado a nosotros, nos hubiéramos recuperado al instante…-

-Ja!, no me hagas reir, por eso tu Maranena estaba chille y chille hoy, eso no es de muy machos, ¿o si cabrón?-

-Sos un hijo de puta…- Ya iba a comenzar una verdadera pelea entre las dos naciones de no haber sido por la intervención de Alemania.

-¡Ya contrólense!, solo es un partido después de todo, lo importante es la unión de los países, ¿no?- el mexicano y el argentino se miraron con cara de "¿Y este pendejo que se fumo?" para dejarlo hablando solo sobre la convivencia entre países y otros asuntos.

-¿Qué te parecen unos buenos chupes?, yo picho wey.-le dijo México Norte mientras se alejaban de donde seguía el alemán dando su cátedra

-¿chupes?¿picho? Bueno que da lo mismo yo prepare unos bifes y con eso ya armamos una buena farra?, ¿Qué tal?-

-¿Ves mi Dieguito?, al final si nos entendemos…- el mexicano le paso el brazo por el hombre mientras se reía a carcajadas (posiblemente ya traía unos tequilitas encima)

-¡Soltame cabrón!, que sigo sin tragarte, eh- le gritó mientras trataba de zafarse sin lograrlo.

-Si claro, claro wey…ey María, vente pa´aca, deja de estrangular al gringuillo ese, que es tu primo chingao!-

Y así es como México y Argentina se fueron de parranda, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones hubo amenaza de pelea, tuvieron que aguantarse, porque a pesar de que la mitad (tres cuartos) de las veces no se soportaran, no por nada eran hermanos.

-_Ya vera en el siguiente mundial_- pensaban ambos países mientras reían maliciosamente, uno pensando en el argentino que era su primo y el otro en un pobre Ludwig que seguía con su perorata sin darse cuenta que ya nadie lo escuchaba y se estaban terminando con su surtimiento de salchichas…ya se daría cuenta más tarde, cuando intentará desayunar. Mientras tanto cada país disfrutaba o lloraba el resultado del partido, la mayoría disfrutando de la comida alemana y otros tres poniéndose hasta atrás y riendo-llorando como el trío de borrachos latinos y amantes del fucho que eran

_El siguiente mundial va a estar a toda madre…_

* * *

Hahahaha, acepto de todo pero dejenme su review si lo leyeron xDDDD

Ya tomaremos venganza la próxima vez ;D (ambos países haha)

**Besos **

**Su amiga**

**Sha-Lin**

l

l

l

v

Sip, es ese botoncito en azul

Cosas maravillosas sucederan si lo oprimes...

Anda, intentalo y veras ;D

Quien sabe...tal vez y tu país gane el próximo Mundial


End file.
